


In The Dark

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confusion, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, Nervousness, Out of Character, Pining, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stefano is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: He liked Stefano the moment he set eyes on him, and when he finally got the man somewhere secluded, he kissed him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea after someone was wondering if Stefano was gay or bisexual. I'm not really sure either, but psychopaths don't usually have romantic feelings unless they're getting something from it. (I think, don't quote me.) I thought about Stefano's reaction towards women and men, and he does have a sick violence for woman, and a lesser interested violence towards men. But I do think he likes the female anatomy, sees it more interesting, but I don't think its completely sexual, but who knows. I also know that my other stories are completely different from this, including the ones with just Stefano and a female character. I might even write one in the same fashion as this story, but slightly different. :)  
> I didn't use a name for the male OC, I didn't want too add a name, so it's just a pronoun, and not much description, but I do say the character is about 22-23 years of age. A few inches shorter than Stefano. If it's confusing, my bad, sorry.  
> I also like to say that I don't normally write stories like this, so I'm completely new, and it might be bad, but I tried. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He lead Stefano Valentini through the halls and into a dark room. His nerves were frayed, and his hands shook at his sides.

“It’s here somewhere,” he said, looking around.

“Is this really important?” Stefano asked.

They weren’t exactly friends, but he met him in Union, and thought Stefano was interesting. He later learned he was a photographer that loved his artwork, he seemed to enjoy talking about it a lot. Even now, he had lured him into the dark room just by saying he found something similar to Stefano’s art that might interest him. The man looked perplexed by the offer and decided to follow him.

He actually didn’t think he’d get this far.

He looked over his shoulder at Stefano and sighed, slumping his shoulders. “It’s not here...someone must’ve picked it up.” Stefano glanced around, walking into the room, he had his hands tucked in his pockets and his features were growing annoyed.

He knew he’d have to do it sometime instead of provoking the man’s temper. He swallowed the spit in his mouth, trying to will his courage to the surface. He turned, walked over to Stefano and looked as if he were going to say something, but instead, he grasped the man’s coat and leaned in, pressing his mouth against Stefano’s.

It wasn’t exactly a quick kiss, but it lingered, and when he pulled away, his face was burning from what he did. When he looked up at Stefano, the man didn’t look disgusted as he thought he’d be, nor did he move away, but his mouth was parted and his brows were pinched together. There was a state of confusion on his face before he stepped back.

“Why did you do that?” he asked, turning his head away from him.

He gritted his teeth and wrung his fingers. He knew he’d have to tell the truth, he couldn’t simply steal a kiss and say nothing. “Because...I wanted too...for some time now...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean—”

“You didn’t mean it?” Stefano asked, looking at him, but with confusion in his one visible eye. 

His mouth opened, and whatever words were stuck in his throat. He didn’t think this would be anxiety ridden, but he should’ve expected it. “I did...mean the kiss.”

Stefano looked at him, as if examining of any lie that was on his face, but he was sure all the man could see was an anxiety, frightened boy whose face felt hot in the dark. “Why?” he asked after a moment, his hands came down on a chair near a table, gripping the wood.

His mouth was dry and his heart raced against his chest. He wanted to run from this situation, he felt the regret, but he knew he couldn’t take it back, and he wouldn’t. So he fidgeted, looking away from Stefano’s face as he said, “Because you’re...handsome..” with that declaration, he was aware that Stefano stepped away from the chair. He looked at him as he moved closer, “and you’re...pretty...and…” the word failed him and his face burned from the humiliation he was feeling.

“And?” Stefano asked, towering over him.

He clenched his teeth, but he couldn’t stop the smile, and the laugh that was bubbling up inside of him. He pushed down the urge, and looked at his hands, taking a deep breath, he said, “Sexy.”

For a moment, there was only silence and the humiliation that clung to the air. He wanted to cover his face with his hands and run from the room. 

“Huh,” is all Stefano said as he moved away from him, “I think you’re average.”

He looked up at Stefano’s back and frowned. “Thanks...I think.” His heart was still racing, and he was visibly shaking, the humiliation wasn’t going down. 

He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but Stefano still seemed confused by the way he looked back at him and the room around them. It gave him time to calm down and gain back his composure, even though he was rooted to the floor, and glancing off to the open door to his right.

“How long?” Stefano asked, finally breaking the tension.

He bit down on his lip and sighed. “Since I first saw you enter Union.” This was weeks back, in the crowd, Stefano stood out amongst the people. He wore a disinterested expression on his face and preferred to be alone instead of with the townsfolk. He was shocked when he saw him, and his heart raced too hard, he knew he was feeling something for the man by how clean cut he looked. It was difficult to find him after awhile, Stefano didn’t exactly live in the town, and he still wasn’t sure where he stayed.

But finally, he was able to find him in the art gallery in the town. He put his own portraits up for display, even how dark and morbid they were. Stefano revered them and wanted other people’s approval. So he lingered around him until finally he talked to him, and he let Stefano take the conversation. 

His affection for this man grew until finally he decided to do something about it. He just didn’t think it would be this humiliating.

“Why wait?” Stefano asked.

“I wasn’t sure...so I decided to take what is mine...even if I were to be rejected.”

Stefano walked over to him, he did the thing where he towered over him, and made him immensely nervous.

“Take what is  _ yours? _ ”

He sucked in a breath, he didn’t mean to phrase it that way, to make it sound possessive when the man wasn’t even his to take. “I meant...the kiss.”

“Huh,” Stefano said again, he still seemed confused. 

He was going to tell him to forget about it and move on, maybe he’ll even ignore Stefano and distance himself from this situation. 

But before he could get the words out, Stefano grabbed his shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin and he shoved him hard against the wall. He exhaled a shaking breath as he looked up, his mouth open to protest, but Stefano’s mouth covered his own. It was a hard, rough kiss, the back of his head was pressed into the wall, as Stefano kept him plaint. He gasped, and Stefano deepened the kiss, desperate and starved. 

His heart couldn’t take it, and his mind spun as their mouths moved against each other’s. His hands came up to hold on Stefano’s arms, even though Stefano’s grip on his shoulders wouldn’t lessen. He was pinned to the wall, and he didn’t mind it in the least.

His eyes watered from the pressure, and he knew he moaned while his mind swam with every other fantasy he conjured of Stefano. This kiss was passionate, heady, and possessive. It was dark and ravenous that filled his chest. 

It lasted longer than he thought, and it stayed in its intoxication before Stefano broke the kiss and started to suck and bite on his neck. He was grateful for the change so he can breathe, but the feeling of Stefano’s mouth on his neck sent him over the edge. He closed his eyes, head tilted back slightly, he breathed out moans, his fingers digging into Stefano’s arms to keep him still in case Stefano wanted to move away. He didn’t want this to end, not yet.

“Ah..ah..ahhh,” he moaned, breathing hard once Stefano got to a sensitive area.

“Do that again,” Stefano breathed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine at how low and husky his voice was. He seemed to find that area again on his neck and sucked hard. 

If he wasn’t humiliated already, he moaned and bucked his hips, trying to find some kind of friction to his issue. 

“Do what...ahhh...again?”

“That,” Stefano clarified, his fingers lessening on his arms.

He whimpered, he moved his hands up to Stefano’s jacket and pulled, trying to rid it off Stefano’s body. His own body was too hot, and he needed to get rid of the clothes.

Stefano chuckled, he unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off his arms. It wasn’t long until he helped himself with his jacket and pulled Stefano back once it was off.

He sucked in a breath once Stefano kissed his neck, but he went still, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

His ear twitched at the sound of someone walking down the hall, but his mind was swimming with desire, he grinded into Stefano and moaned beneath the gloved hand.

Once Stefano knew that no one was coming down the hall, he dropped his hand.

“Kiss me,” he said, a little desperate, panting hard through his mouth, fingers dragging along Stefano’s arms to his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Stefano kissed him again, pressing him into the wall. It’s was all too much, and he didn’t think kissing Stefano would end up like this, that he would be starved for him. His entire body was taut with desperation, trembling beneath this man and what he was doing to him.

Then it stopped, Stefano pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them before he licks his lips, breaking it. He reached down for his coat as he distance himself.

He’s panting, but he’s rooted to the floor against the wall, trying to gain back his breath. He knew what was happening, he didn’t want it to, he wanted to stay in this room and kiss this man who eluded him for so long, that this chance encounter was the only thing that mattered.

“You’re leaving,” he said, obvious, as Stefano pulls on his coat.

Stefano smirks at him, panting lightly. “If I stay any longer, I might take something that isn’t mine.”

The thought of it leaves his mouth dry and his body with desire for it. “Why don’t you?”

“Because.” And then Stefano is in front of him in a flash of light, for a moment he had to blink, wondering what was happening, how he did it, but he couldn’t think. Not when he was so close to him, his face inches from his own. ”You don’t want to be involved with someone like me.”

“Maybe I do,” he said, disregarding what just happened, his mind still swimming.

“You’ll regret it.”

“I don’t care.” 

Stefano presses his mouth against his and their kissing again. This was the same as their other kisses, it’s desperate, dark, and possessive, then he’s gone. In a flash of light, he’s no longer in the room.

He’s breathing hard, his mouth sore from kissing, and his body desperate for something to hold onto, but then his legs buckle and he slides down against the wall, his legs to his chest. He leans his forehead against his knees and lets out a moan, sensitive, aroused, and left in the dark.


	2. need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been having dreams about that night, and decided to jerk himself off, but he's interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the first chapter (if anyone read that tangent), I'm not really great with smut or whatever this is, romantic, sexual activities. But I tried and that should mean something. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It’s been a few days since then, since that kiss in the dark. It was more than a kiss, it was a fantasy, a dark deep fantasy that tormented him in his dreams. Waking up panting and close to the edge. He could do nothing but writhe, alone and desperate. He wanted this man, but it was too humiliating. He couldn’t look for him, he tried, but he knew Stefano didn’t want to be found. 

So he lingered throughout different buildings in Union. His hand came to the visible bite marks Stefano had left on his neck, they were fading, and he didn’t want them too. It was the only thing that was left of him, the memory of him sucking and nipping, coaxing out moans. It left him with a shiver, and need.

He found a leather couch, he looked around for anyone, but no one was in the building. There were dim fluorescent lights along the hall, and the warmth of the room let him collapse on the couch. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep, but the dreams came after him, the tantalizing feel of Stefano gripping him, holding him against the wall as he smothered him with his mouth.

It was too much, but he wanted it. So he breathed in, moaned when it felt too good, and in the end of every dream, he was on the floor, trembling with his arousal. Tortured by it, he usually would finish himself off, but it wasn’t enough.

He woke up in the same position as he usually found himself. Panting, his hand goes down to his pants, and its confines, and his skin itched at how hot it is. So he fumbles with the zipper and the button, and without even a care, he sticks his hand down his pants. 

His mouth slackens at the touch and it burns him while he moves his hand over his length. He pants, ignoring the moans leaving his lips, he has to ease the pressure he’s feeling from the dream.

“Ahh...St...Stefano…” he bites down on his lip.

“Well this is something.” The voice startles him and he opens his eyes, body going tense to see Stefano standing a few feet from the couch. 

He lays his head back, his free hand covering his eyes. “Why am I always being humiliated?” His other hand tightens on his dick, and he breathes heavily at the feeling.

“I didn’t think you’d be this needy,” Stefano said.

His voice, and accent sounded so delicious, but he couldn’t go back to jerking himself off.

“Can you please leave?” he asked, he trembled at the thought of Stefano watching turned him on, and made him breathless. “Please...please...please… leave.”

He heard a noise, the same noise as when he teleported to him the last time, and when he brought his hand away from his eyes. Stefano was next to the couch, he sat down beside him.

“I don’t think you want me to leave.”

He swallowed, nervous, scared, and delirious. He wanted him to stay and watch him get off, to watch him have his release that he desired. 

He watched Stefano take off one of his red gloves, and he didn’t expect Stefano to take his hand from his dick and pull the rest of his pants slightly down. He did expect the intense moan when Stefano wrapped his fingers around his dick. He clenched his teeth, trying not to squirm, his hands unsure of where to go. Stefano wasn’t exactly gentle, he got to the point where his free hand grabbed onto his chin. 

“Open your eyes.”

He did, reluctantly, he didn’t want to look at Stefano while he was getting jerked off. It was too intense, too much, just like when Stefano kissed him against the wall in the dark. But he was forced to look at Stefano and when his fingers loosened on his chin, he panted, staring, his face hot, and his body warm with need.

He inhaled sharply, trembling, and utterly humiliated.

He was close, so close, that he arched, his head tilted up. He struggled for breath, and he could feel it building up. Until it stopped and he opened his eyes, gasping, his fingers grasping onto Stefano.

“No…” he whined, almost sobbing, “no...no...no...please...please touch me…”

Stefano chuckled, and the humiliation came back at how needy he was, how desperate, but he could care less that he was. He just needed this man to hurry up.

“You’re handsome,” Stefano said, stroking him again, this time slower.

He was a little over sensitive, but the pleasure was still there and he moaned, lying his head back, panting, his fingers still gripping Stefano’s arm. 

“Please...please...please…” he muttered through his panting breath.

“And pretty,” Stefano murmured, going a little faster, squeezing slightly as the intensity returned. He traced his finger along the marks on his neck, pressing down, he caressed along his jaw and touched his bottom lip.

He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side and said, “And sexy.” 

He was there, at the edge and he toppled over it, he came in Stefano’s hand and on his stomach where his shirt had ridden up.

Stefano pressed his mouth against his lips, swallowing his gasps and moans. He stroked him a bit longer until it started to hurt, but he was lost in the kiss, his fingers gripping on Stefano’s bicep, trying to pull him closer. He moaned shamelessly as his mind swam in the afterglow.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek at how intense and sensitive he felt, and his chest felt full, while his legs shook and his body trembled.

This kiss may have been forceful, but it was slow and wanting. He didn’t want to stop, but Stefano moved back.

“No...” he said, gulping air into his lungs, “please stay. Don’t leave again.” He disregarded the begging, but he was already humiliated and his dignity was gone. He just wanted him to stay with him, instead of disappearing where he’ll never see him again. Of course that might be an exaggeration since they live in the same town. 

Stefano smiled, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I have nowhere else to be, but I do suggest you should clean yourself up.”

“I don’t want to move,” he said.

“People do come in and out of this building.”

Groaning, he managed to zip his pants up and took off his shirt to wipe off the remaining cum that was on his stomach, and on Stefano’s hand, which again was humiliating. 

“Thanks...I think,” he said, avoiding Stefano’s eyes.

“Maybe we should try to do that somewhere more private,” Stefano said, turning away from him.

He looked up, brows raised, he wouldn’t say that he was feeling needy again. But he followed after the man, in hopes that they could kiss some more.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I just wanted to write a confused!Stefano, and this story was created with that idea. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated. :)


End file.
